Ben 20 y Kevin 21
by EadlGets14
Summary: Una historia de dolor, traición y giros inesperados del destino, todo esta historia que envuelve a Ben y Kevin... pero no estaran solos en este mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1- D= B/K

Hola a todos, mi nombre es Benjamín Kirby Tennyson pero prefiero que me llamen Ben, quiero contarles mi historia, una historia de traición, dolor y sufrimiento… aun recordarle me duele.

Todo comenzó a una semana antes de cumplir mis veinte años, Kevin y yo teníamos ya 2 años de ser novios, por lo que esperaba ansioso ver que me regalaría, Kevin podía mostrarse muy frio y distante, es muy agresivo y tosco pero debajo de todo eso se encuentra un chico muy dulce y tierno, recuerdo con alegría el día que se me declaro.

_Flashback_

_Eran un catorce de febrero, Gwen y Kevin habían organizado una fiesta para familiares y amigos, celebrando San Valentín, Julie había terminado conmigo desde hace más de un año ya que en uno de sus viajes conoció un chico que compartía sus mismas pasiones y poco a poco había ganado su corazón, cuando me contó todo esto me sentí entre triste y aliviado porque desde hace varios meses había perdido interés en ella, me había empezado a enamorar de aquel chico rebelde y valiente, capaz de arriesgar su vida por salvar a otros, Kevin Ethan Levin. En medio de la fiesta Kevin se levantó para hacer un anuncio, cuando lo vi sentí que me corazón era estrujado sin piedad, todos supusimos que anunciaría su compromiso con mi prima, pero para sorpresa de muchos y en especial mía, Kevin declaró frente a todos su amor por mi… no podía creerlo, Kevin me amaba y yo lo amaba. Había terminado su relación con Gwen, ella uso su maná para leer la mente de Kevin mientras dormía y descubrió la razón de su ruptura, pero antes de enojarse se sintió muy feliz, tanto por su primo como por su buen amigo Kevin._

_Fin del Flashback_

Kevin estuvo raro en las últimas semanas, pero lo conozco bien, debe estar haciendo trabajos no muy legales, todo para comprarme un buen regalo, el año pasado me regalo un hermoso automóvil, que con las constantes luchas contra las amenazas alienígenas se destruida con facilidad, este nuevo auto poseía muchos aditamentos tecnológicos para hacerlo más resistente.

Para este año Kevin tenía en mente comprarme una casa hermosa y grande, para que viviéramos los dos, desde que Gwen y Kevin rompieron ella estuvo enseñándome a controlar mi maná, que aunque mi poder no era tan grande como el de ella yo también podía controlar y realizar algunos hechizos gracias a la herencia de mi abuela Verdona.

Yo estoy muy feliz, Kevin empezaba a llevar nuestra relación a un nivel más formal, aunque siendo sincero yo esperaba que me pidiera matrimonio este año pero la casa también es un buen presente. Pero me preocupa un poco que por querer darme tantos obsequios arriesgue su vida y su carrera ya que se involucra en cada clase negocios, es por eso que pasó algunas noches en vela y para estas fechas no se deja ver, en sus misiones suele recibir múltiples heridas y por eso se esconde, no quiere que me preocupe, eso me hace sonrojar, que se preocupe tanto por mí, aun así no deje de preocuparme. Acabo de escuchar el auto de Kevin, debe haber llegado ya, que feliz me siento.

**N: El auto de Kevin para frente a la casa de Ben, Ben sale emocionado a verlo, pero vislumbra una persona junto a él, un hermoso joven de cabellos castaños a la altura de los hombros y unos hermosos ojos oscuros, su contextura es musculoso pero no tanto como Kevin aunque más que Ben, y sus labios de hermoso color carmesí que resalta sobre su piel blanca. Al ver Ben a este joven sintió una horrible sensación, sintió que su mundo se venía abajo. **

Kevin Ethan Levin que crees que estás haciendo con él, como fue que… desde cuando… sabes que, no importa, lo único que me interesa es que se marche por donde vino, y Kevin más te vale no volver a verlo, te queda claro.

**N: Al decir esto, Ben cerró con furia la puerta y se deslizo recostado a la puerta hasta el suelo, dentro de su mente su mundo se derrumbaba, esto tenía que ser una broma, nada estaba bien.**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2- K= B?D

Debo suponer que muchos piensan ahora que yo soy el villano, por cierto, soy Kevin, Benji en estos momentos está muy molesto y la verdad no entiendo por qué. Para que no me juzguen como el malo de la historia les contaré lo que pasó.

Hace un mes fui a visitar a Benji, le llevaba unos chocolates con vino que tanto le gustaban, pero quería que fuera sorpresa, aunque la sorpresa fue para mí, escuche a Benji hablando con Gwen diciéndole que había practicado la lectura de mente conmigo y ya sabía que le quería regalar una casa para su cumpleaños, cualquier otro se hubiera molestado, pero a mí no, ya que no tengo nada que ocultarle a Ben, pero quería hacerle un regalo sorpresa que le encantara, así que tuve que trabajar más para comprarle algo, no sé qué… no tenía ni la más remota idea de que darle… En fin, salí a buscar otros "trabajos" que me permitieran obtener más dinero y comprarle… no sé qué para su cumpleaños.

Así fue como buscando en el bajo mundo encontré un anuncio muy interesante, un joven príncipe necesitaba escolta durante su estancia en la tierra, pero esta escolta debía ser lo más discreta posible, la raza a la que pertenecía este príncipe no estaba especificada pero hacia mucho énfasis en la discreción. Así que siendo príncipe supuse que pagarían bien y mantener este trabajito me mantendría lejos de Ben y así no podría leer mi mente y saber mi cambio de planes.

Me presente a la dirección impresa en el anuncio y allí me recibió un joven, de piel blanca y labios rojos, un cabello castaño liso que caía sobre sus hombros delicadamente y un cuerpo bien trabajado, aunque podía mejorar, y sus ojos que se veían como la infinidad del universo con un hermoso sol resplandeciente en medio de la oscuridad. Al verlo quede encantado, extrañamente me recordaba mucho a mi Benji. El joven me invitó a pasar y me entrevistó, hizo las típicas preguntas y me dijo que durante los 3 meses que el príncipe estaría en la tierra debería escoltarlo a toda hora y en todo momento, que harían pasar al príncipe como un viejo amigo mío, y sobre todo que nadie debía enterarse de su verdadera identidad.

Al principio dude, pero al informarme del pagó que realizaría no tuve más remedio que acceder, necesitaba comprarle algo especial a Benji. El joven me dijo que podía retirarme y que el trabajo sería mío, que debía volver a mi casa para preparar todo para la llegada de mi cliente, es decir, de mi amigo de la infancia. Después de arreglar todo me quede pensando, ¿en qué me había metido por Ben? Ni siquiera sé quién es el príncipe, ni siquiera sé de qué planeta viene y mucho menos a que viene, y por qué tanta discreción, se estará ocultando de alguien o estará tramando algo siniestro.

Faltando una semana para el cumpleaños de Ben, sonó mi celular:

_Kevin: Diga_

_Ben: ¿qué tienes?, estas enfermo._

_Kevin: hola mi amor, disculpa, estaba pensando que comprarte para tu cumpleaños y no me fije quien llamaba, pero me alegra de que seas tú._

_Ben: que dulce eres, por eso te amo tanto, sólo quería que nos viéramos, te extraño mucho Ethan, me haces falta._

_Kevin: Ben no empieces con eso, sabes que estoy trabajando, y si te pones así de meloso no tendré más remedio que dejar el caso en que trabajo e ir directamente a donde estas, a saborear tus dulces labios y sentir su suave piel. Yo también te extraño mi angelito._

_Ben: ok, sólo quería saber de ti, no tienes que ponerte así de gruñón conmigo. (Ambos sueltan una sonora carcajada)_

_Kevin: está bien, me convenciste, salgo enseguida para tu casa y te llevo al señor Smoothy._

_Ben: No es necesario amor, déjalo así, no quiero causarte problemas. Hasta pronto._

_Kevin: te amo Benji._

Cuando colgué me quede pensando, hacía mucho que no veía a Ben y por ahora no estaba haciendo nada así después de meditarlo decidí ir a ver a Ben, a mitad de camino suena mi celular de nuevo, al contestar era aquella dulce voz del joven:

_Kevin: hola, tu eres… disculpa no se tu nombre._

_Joven: descuida, fue mi error, me llamo Dylan._

_Kevin: y bien Dylan que pasa con el príncipe._

_Dylan: está esperándote en el señor Smoothy._

_Kevin: ¡QUEEEEEEEEE! ¡Ahora!_

_Dylan: si, ahora._

_Kevin: llego enseguida._

Al llegar al señor Smoothy vi a Dylan entre la multitud, disfrutando una bebida, como no conocía al príncipe me acerque a él, le pregunte por el príncipe a lo que el soltó una leve carcajada y dijo: _"que despistado soy, me llamo __**Dylan Relevart Emit**__, príncipe del planeta __**Selene**__, está en una galaxia muy lejana. Dudo que la conozcas, son pocos los que han llegado allí, estoy aquí para estudiar la vida, así que quiero ser uno más de tus amigos"._ Así que le informe la razón de que llegara tan rápido allí, al explicarle que estaba por visitar a mi novio, se mostró muy interesado e insistió en acompañarme, recordándome que ese era mi trabajo. Pero al llegar a la casa de Ben, reacciono de una manera tan extraña, durante el viaje, el príncipe me informo que nunca antes había salido de su planeta y eligió la tierra porque compartimos características fisiológicas entre humanos y selenios, así pasaría inadvertido y que nunca jamás había tenido contacto con humanos, hasta hace poco. Así que no sé de donde lo conoce Ben ni por qué reacciono así.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3- Modificando mi pasado

Después de que Ben se encerrará en su casa quede confundido, Dylan se acercó a mí y me abrazo, me dijo suavemente: _"todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes",_ al oír sus palabras una sensación de paz y calma inundó mi ser, no sabía por qué Ben estaba así, pero lo conozco bien y tratar de hablar con él así es perder mi tiempo, decidí esperar un par de días para que se tranquilice y después hablar con él. Me disponía a irme cuando me encontré con Gwen, me alegre mucho de verla:

_Gwen: Hola Kev, ¿cómo has estado?_

_Kevin: que hay Gwen, la verdad no estoy muy bien, acabo de pelear con Ben, eso creo…_

_Gwen: ¿a qué te refieres con eso creo?_

_Kevin: es que Ben está molesto conmigo, pero no sé por qué… ¿puedes ayudarme?_

_Gwen: seguro, confía en mí. Discúlpame, soy Gwendolyn Tennyson, pero puedes llamarme Gwen. _(Extendiendo su mano y sonriendo al chico junto al auto de Kevin)

_Dylan: Hola, un placer conocerte Gwen, yo soy Dylan, amigo de Kevin._

_Gwen: en serio… pues no pareces amigo de Kevin, acaso eres fugitivo de la ley o un sicario de alma fría…_

_Kevin: oye Gwen no todos mis amigos son criminales, o ¿acaso tú lo eres?_

_Gwen: Por supuesto que no, y dime de donde se conocen._

_Kevin: eh… yo…_

_Dylan: jajaja parece que su pelea con su novio le afecto mucho jajaja_

_Gwen: eso parece jajaja _(sospechado que Kevin ocultaba algo)

_Dylan: bueno, conocí a Kevin hace años, éramos vecinos y muy buenos amigos pero un día cuando tenía 11 Kevin se escapó de su casa. En ese entonces yo tenía 9 años, mi mamá me dijo que Kevin se había ido a vivir lejos así que no me preocupe, hace un par de años por fin supe de nuevo sobre él, apareciendo en las noticias junto con el héroe de la tierra, Ben 10; así que estaba de paso por Bellwood así que decidí visitar a mi viejo amigo y quedarme un par de días. _

_Gwen: eso explica mucho, conociste a Kevin antes de que se convirtiera en un criminal, por eso aún lo ves como una buena persona pero no lo es jajaja_

_Kevin: vamos Gwen, soy bueno otra vez, he ayudado a salvar el mundo muchas veces. _

Después de eso, nos despedimos, Gwen iba a hablar con Benji y tratar de averiguar que pasaba mientras Dylan y yo nos fuimos a mi casa, al llevar fui directo a mi cuarto, aún estaba muy confundido por la forma en la que Ben me hablo, allí contemple una foto de los dos en la playa, yo alzando a Ben y el sonriendo con un cono de helado en su mano, amaba esa foto, fue nuestra primera cita juntos, empecé a llorar hasta que escuche que alguien tocaba la puerta y entraba, Dylan se sentó en mi cama, me ayudo a poner mi cabeza en sus piernas y suavemente acaricio mi cabello, por lo que no pude evitar sonrojarme, me sentía nuevamente tan tranquilo, tan calmado, como si todos mis problemas desaparecieran… allí me quede dormido.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4- Visita Nocturna

Después que Kevin se fue entro mi prima, viéndome derrumbado y sin saber que me pasaba, estaba enojado pero la forma en que reaccione fue exagerada, estuve por contarle a Gwen lo que sentía, lo que sabía, lo que temía cuando apareció el profesor Paradox, quien me advirtió de mantener lo que sabía sólo para mí, y de los peligros que traería revelar la verdadera naturaleza de aquel hombre, más que nada me prohibió pensar en ello, antes de irse lanzo sus típicas advertencias inentendibles: _"El reloj vuelve a girar, el tiempo se acerca una vez más, se aproxima lentamente el despertar, las cadenas del abismo se tensan"_, tanto Gwen como yo quedamos perplejos y él solo desapareció.

_B: Los siento Gwen, me encantaría contarte todo pero ya escuchaste a Paradox._

_G: lo entiendo, descuida._

_B: realmente me hace falta contárselo a alguien pero es peligroso, al parecer._

_G: sabes, deberías llamar a Kevin, lo vi muy triste._

_B: es cierto, fui muy duro con él._

_G: bueno ya me voy, adiós primito._

_B: adiós Gwen._

Tome mi celular y trate de llamar a Kevin, pero no respondía, supuse que estaría en algún bar por mi culta, me empecé a sentir triste, era mi culpa… pensaba: _porque soy así, nunca considero a los demás, soy egoísta, debería… debería desaparecer de la vida de Kevin, yo sólo le hago daño, tantos riesgos que corre sólo por hacerme feliz y yo lo trato así, no me lo merezco, Kevin merece algo mejor…_ Llore durante mucho tiempo, desconsolado, mi tristeza se convirtió rápidamente en depresión.

**N: Mientras Ben sufría en su habitación afuera de su casa estaba Paradox, viendo triste y melancólico la ventada oscura de Ben, se escuchó un suave ****_"lo siento, Ben, no tengo otra opción". Estaba por marcharse, viajaría un par de semanas para ver como resultaría todo pero de pronto una figura encapuchada apareció, y una voz fría dijo:_**

_Encapuchado: vamos Paradox, es lo mejor para el universo o acaso quieres que te destruya._

_P: sabes que si no fuera porque…_

_E: porque has salvado al universo incontables veces siendo el factor determinante para la victoria te daría igual que te destruyera o no, claro que lo sé, sabes bien que se muchas cosas…_

_P: ¿porque tanto interés en destruir a Ben?_

_E: quien dijo que se trata de Ben, esto es por Kevin, nunca perdonare a los osmosianos, mi propósito es erradicar a esa inmunda raza._

_P: entonces ataca directamente a Kevin, deja a Ben fuera de esto._

_E: porque te interesa tanto ese mocoso, además no hay mejor forma de hacer sufrir a ese osmosiano que a través de su amado Ben._

_P: eres un monstruo. _

_E: tantos halagos no te servirán. _

**N: Lanzo un rayo verde que encerró a Paradox en una dimensión donde las leyes del tiempo y espacio no existen, así que sus poderes quedaron bloqueados. Dentro de su habitación, Ben había estado mucho tiempo llorando desconsolado, estaba por levantarse e ir al baño, cuando noto una extraña silueta, oculta en las sombras de su habitación. En un rápido movimiento encendió la luz para ver frente a él a Dylan.**

_B: hola, que haces aquí._

_D: vine a ayudarte._

_B: así, ¿cómo?_

_D: es peligroso lo que sabes o me equivoco._

_B: pero… tu… ¿cómo lo sabes?_

_D: eso no importa, lo importante es que olvides por ahora esos recuerdos._

**N: Y con un movimiento de sus manos, lanzó un polvillo plateado que al impactar en la cara de Ben lo sumergió en un profundo sueño, Dylan lo atrapó, y lo colocó en su cama. D: ****_"Lo mejor es olvidar y suprimir tus poderes de anodita". _****A la mañana siguiente despertó, tomó su teléfono y llamo a Kevin, pero este no respondió, y le dejo un mensaje voz:****_ "Buenos días dormilón, hace mucho que no te veo y me haces mucha falta, cuando despiertes llámame, te amo Ethan." _****Sus recuerdos de lo que pasó anoche estaban dormidos.**


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5- Cadenas de las Sombras.

Narración de Ben: Cuando Gwen llegó a mi casa no entendí de que me hablaba, me dijo que ayer me porte muy mal con Kevin y que él se había ido triste, pero yo le dije que no recordaba nada, que anoche me quede dormido viendo televisión y hoy desperté en mi cama, supuse que mi papá me llevo hasta allí. Cuando estuvo por contarme lo que pasó ayer una fuerte explosión nos alertó, salimos corriendo hacia donde escuchamos el ruido, cuando llegamos allí encontramos una extraña criatura, y lidiando a diario con extraterrestres eso es decir mucho, esta criatura medía 3 metros, tenía unos largos brazos y unos pies muy cortos, de apariencia humanoide pero con una extraña cara, era plana y negra como el resto de su cuerpo, sin ninguna facción en el rostro salvo un pequeño agujero que supongo es su ojo, lo más extraño es que a esa criatura lo protegía un campo de maná. Gwen absorbió el campo de maná y la criatura simplemente enloqueció, empezó a destruir todo a su paso, sin compasión. Me convertí en diferentes alíen pero ninguno pudo hacerle ni un rasguño, ni siquiera humungosaurio, rath o muy grande, Gwen lanzó sus rayos de maná y la criatura se retorció de dolor, así que volví a mi forma humana, y trate de utilizar mi maná, pero sin ningún resultado, lo que llamo la atención de Gwen, pero esa distracción nos salió caro, la criatura tomo a Gwen, y se abrió un portal por el que la criatura entro, y desapareció frente a mí, con Gwen… no pude soportarlo Gwen fue secuestrada, y no sabía cómo encontrarla o donde empezar a buscar.

Narración de Kevin: Desperté tarde, tenía un mensaje de Benji en mi celular, tenía miedo de oírlo, seguiría enojado conmigo, acaso terminaría conmigo… me llene de valor y escuche el mensaje del celular, mi corazón dio uno y mil saltos de alegría, arremetía contra mi pecho con tanta fuerza que temí que se me saliera. Estuve por llamar a Benji, pero me di cuenta de algo que ayer no me percate, llore… no fui capaz de contener mi tristeza, no fui capaz de contener mis emociones… pero por qué…la única diferencia es… ¡Dylan!, tendrá algo que ver con eso, y por cierto ¿dónde estará?, mi mama… no puede ser, no le he dicho nada, puede poner en riesgo mi misión; baje apresuradamente la escalera y veo a mi mamá sentada junto a Dylan, y estaban ¿felizmente conversando?:

_K: Buenos días mamá_

_M: Hola hijo, ya conocí a Dylan, es un chico muy amable._

_D: descuida Kevin, ya le explique todo a tu madre, y apoyara nuestra historia. _

_K: me alegro, pero hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo._

_D: pues tú dirás._

_K: ¿Cómo sabes tanto de mí?_

_D: es simple, te investigue muy bien._

_K: eres alienígena, que tipo de habilidades posees._

_D: te diste cuenta… pues sí, soy por así decirlo un amplificador de emociones, disculpa, es un poco complicado para ti, y creo que fue por eso que tu novio se molestó tanto contigo._

_M: peleaste con Ben, ¿y ahora que hiciste?_

_K: nada, fue un malentendido, pero ya se solucionó, Ben me envió un mensaje esta mañana. _

_D: así es señora Levin, fue culpa mía._

_M: bueno, Kevin siempre mete la pata jajaja._

_K: eso me recuerda que debo llamar a Benji._

_D: creí que su nombre era Ben._

_M: Kevin siempre se refiere a él como Benji, es su forma particular de llamarlo._

_D: creo que entiendo._

Subí a mi habitación y tome el celular, llame a Benji pero cuando contesto note un extraño tono en su vos, Benji me conto lo que paso con Gwen así que le dije que iría inmediatamente. Tome un baño rápido, me vestí y cuando estuve por salir Dylan me detuvo, le conté que mi mejor amiga fue secuestrada ante la vista de Ben y que iría con él, Dylan simplemente se levantó y subió a mi auto antes que yo y desde allí me grito: "qué esperas, Ben cuenta contigo", así que rápidamente subí a mi auto y conduje hasta donde Benji me esperaba, cuando llegamos estaba desconsolado llorando, así que mire a Dylan y él me dijo que desde que se despertó, con ayuda de mi mamá estuvo preparando un talismán que mantenía al margen su capacidad amplificadora de emociones. Así que tome a Ben en mis brazos y trate de consolarlo inútilmente, pero fue inútil, así que Dylan se acercó a mí y se quitó el collar que colgaba en su cuello, guardándolo en un estuche de plata, puso su mano sobre la cabeza de Ben y de inmediato se calmó.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6- Verdad entre sombras

Aunque Kevin trató de calmarme no pudo hacerlo, pero cuando el otro chico puso su mano sobre mí sentí que la paz me envolvía, me sentía en las nubes a pesar de que Gwen fue secuestrada me sentía feliz. Cuando levante la mirada el joven se colocaba un collar de un hermoso cristal color sangre, al verlo detenidamente me di cuenta de que no lo conocía, quien era, dentro de mi torpeza lo único que pude preguntar fue quien era ese joven, Kevin me contó que era su amigo de la infancia y que estaba de visita en la ciudad, me presente ante el joven que expedía un aura de paz, quise hablar con Kevin a solas pero Dylan me informo que estaba al tanto de la situación y me pidió que le describiera con detalle a la criatura, cuando termine de explicar se quedó pensativo y me dijo que se trataba de nada más y nada menos que una criatura de maligna que pertenece al reino del caos, un reino que existe más allá de tiempo y espacio pero que sólo podían acceder a este reino por voluntad del regente del reino, pero que no existía forma alguna de acceder a ese mundo. También nos dijo que esas criaturas buscan liberar el caos en todo el universo y su única debilidad es el maná, por lo que suelen atacar y capturar a los anoditas, y fueron estos seres los responsables de la destrucción de los contemelia por temor a que estos destruyeran su reino.

_B: ¿Cómo sabes tanto?_

_D: jajaja olvide mencionarte que soy un príncipe de un planeta distante jajaja_

_K: creí que debías mantenerlo en secreto._

_D: confió en Ben, después de todos es el famoso Ben 10._

_B: wau, un príncipe, en serio, pues eso no es nada, aquí está nada más y nada menos que el rey de los osmosianos, Kevin Ethan Levin._

_D: jajaja ya lo sé, dentro de mi planeta el conocimiento lo es todo, así que siempre debemos mantenernos informados. _

_K: en serio, yo me entere hace pocos años. _

_D: jejeje sé que dejaste a tu primo a cargo de tu planeta._

_B: así es, parece que nada se te escapa jajaja._

Extrañamente me sentía muy tranquilo, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido, acababa de enterarme que necesitaba mucha suerte para recuperar a Gwen y decidí buscar ayuda, pero a quien pedirle ayuda. Kevin no dejaba de mirarme, y de pronto dijo algo que no me espere: _"Benji, que pasó ayer", _en esos momentos recordé que Gwen me dijo que cosas extrañas pasaron ayer pero no tuvo tiempo de explicarme lo que pasó:

_B: Kevin, yo lo siento…_

_K: mi amor, todo fue un malentendido._

_B: ¿qué? la verdad no sé qué pasó ayer, no recuerdo nada._

_K: enserio, bueno no importa, fue sólo un malentendido, veras Dylan amplifica las emociones, así que tu enojo se salió de control._

_B: ¿y que fue lo que hice?_

_K: sólo me gritaste que me alejara de Dylan, que volviera por donde vino, por un momento creí que ya se conocían._

_B: pues no, Dylan lo lamento mucho, creo que me puse celoso._

_K: jajaja celoso, ¿Por qué? yo sólo tengo ojos para ti amor._

_B: no sé, sólo es una suposición. _

**N: en esos momentos Ben cae desmayado, Kevin se preocupa muchísimo y Dylan lo ayuda subirlo al auto, lo llevaron a la casa de Kevin, donde lo acostaron en la cama de Kevin, allí Kevin trató de ayudarlo, pero no supo cómo, notaba algo extraño en Ben, pero no sabía que era, Dylan le dijo que necesitaba ir al Pueblo Bajo, a buscar hierbas para preparar un remedio que ayude a Ben, Kevin lo llevó en un parpadeo y en poco tiempo regresaron a casa y Dylan preparó el remedio, al beberlo Ben despertó inmediatamente. Dylan informo a ambos que Ben perdió sus poderes de anodita y que a causa de esa pérdida su cuerpo se vería afectado, así que cada vez que sintiera algo raro en su cuerpo debía tomar el antídoto, los dos chicos confiaron en Dylan y empezaron a verlo como un aliado cuyos conocimientos podrían serles de gran ayuda, sin saber que fue él quien suprimió los recuerdos y los poderes de Ben.**

_B: gracias Dylan, creo que me siento mejor._

_K: ¿Cómo es que siempre sabes lo necesario?_

_D: jajaja es parte de nuestras habilidades especiales, no sólo ampliamos las emociones, también somos muy intuitivos, sabemos lo que necesitamos saber jajaja._

_B: pues es muy útil, ¿sabes cuándo se abrirá el próximo portal al reino del caos?_

_D: pues no, pero creo que debemos descansar por ahora._

_K: y justo a pocos días de la fecha más hermosa del año._

_B: Kevin, no es momento para eso _(sonrojado)

_D: me encantaría ver como los humanos expresan su amor_

_K: a que te refieres _(más sonrojado que Ben)

_B: eres un pervertido._

_D: ¿qué? por qué dicen eso, en mi planeta mostrar el amor es fácil, solo basta con tocar la mejilla del otro con los labios._

_K: bueno aquí igual, aunque yo prefiero besar a Benji en los labios._

_B: Kevin, por favor._

_D: y Ben, dime, que te gustaría para tu cumpleaños, creo que estaré aquí para esa fecha y Kevin dice que la tradición es dar obsequios al cumpleañero. _

_B: pues la verdad, sólo quisiera que Gwen estuviera conmigo para esa fecha._


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7- Fragmentación Mental

Después de mucho pensarlo decidimos tratar de localizar a Azmut, Kevin estuvo trabajando mucho para localizarlo pero cuando al fin lo logro las noticias que nos dio fueron terribles. Para proteger el universo debía poner a salvo el omnitrix, eso significaba que debía renunciar a él, justo antes de mi cumpleaños todo mi mundo se vino abajo, primero perdí a Gwen y ahora perdería mi omnitrix, era injusto, pero era mi deber, no podía poner al universo en peligro solo por mi deseo egoísta de ser héroe. Kevin me abrazo y me dijo que para ser realmente un héroe debía ceder mi omnitrix, que no debía preocuparme por nada, él siempre me protegería, no permitiría que nada me dañara. Azmuth abrió un portal hasta nuestra ubicación y tomo mi muñeca, quito mi omnitrix, me sentí vulnerable, como un niñito indefenso, pero Kevin me tomo nuevamente en sus brazos y pude sentir su calor, su aroma y especialmente sus músculos alrededor mío, protegiéndome, sentí que nada ni nadie podía lastimarme.

Azmuth tomo el omnitrix y lo colocó dentro de una capsula, que mantendría el omnitrix seguro y lo escondería en un lugar distante del universo, y conociendo a Azmuth sería casi imposible recuperarlo. Después de eso simplemente desapareció por el portal en que llegó. Ya no había vuelta a atrás, hasta no detener esta nueva amenaza para el universo, no recuperaría su omnitrix aunque eso tampoco era seguro, quizás nunca más recuperaría su omnitrix.

Los tres chicos empezaron a investigar, Ben en internet, Kevin en el bajo mundo y Dylan quien sabe dónde, pero igual ayudaba, se veía genuinamente preocupado por lo que pasaba y eso me tranquilizaba, saber que tenía el apoyo de otros. Otros… otros…, en ese momento recordé al abuelo y a los ayudantes, así que corrí inmediatamente hasta el teléfono pero fue inútil, no contestaba, tuve un mal presentimiento, así que corrí hasta mi auto y conduje lo más rápido posible a las bases de los plomeros. Al llegar allí estaba mi abuelo sano y salvo, le conté lo ocurrido con Gwen y con el omnitrix, quedo pensativo y finalmente me informo que no conocía nada sobre el reino del caos, que era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar sobre él. Que lamentaba no poder ser de ayuda pero lo que necesitara él me apoyaría, así que decidí iniciar mi entrenamiento como plomero, para lo cual primero deberían hacerme un análisis de mi cuerpo, solo por protocolo, así evitarían enfermedades contagiosas que pudieran afectar a los demás cadetes. El abuelo me informo que me darían los resultados mañana así que decidí reunirme con Kevin y Dylan para ver que encontraron ellos. Lamentablemente ninguno obtuvo información así que decidimos retirarnos a nuestras casas para descansar, pero Kevin le pidió a Dylan que nos dejara un momento a solas, así que salió de la casa y dijo que esperaría a Kevin en el auto. Kevin me pregunto si estaba bien, si quería pasar la noche con él, pero como estaba ansioso por empezar mi entrenamiento y él tenía una visita lo mejor era que dejáramos eso para después, aunque quisiera estar esta noche en sus brazos y borrar de mi esa sensación de desamparo que me invadía, Kevin lo entendió bien, lo mejor por ahora era eso. Le dije a Kevin que ya iba a dormir, él me pidió usar el baño; salí a despedirme de Dylan y me topé con una horrible sorpresa, de un pequeño portal frente a Dylan se escuchaba una voz conocida, era la voz de Gwen:

_G: ¿realmente piensas seguir con esta locura?_

_D: así es, nada ni nadie me podrá detener._

_G: ¿acaso no vez los problemas que tus acciones pueden causar?_

_D: ¿y a quien le importa?… si el universo se destruye ya nada importaría. _

_G: pero lo perderías todo._

_D: ¿y que con eso?, después de todo arriesgo poco pero puedo ganar mucho. _

_G: no puedo creer que sigas con esta locura._

_D: pues no hay nada ni nadie que lo pueda evitar._

_G: pero no digas que no te lo advertí._

Esa conversación, ¿con Gwen?, como era posible, acaso Dylan era quien estaba de tras de todo. Cuando Dylan volteo me vio y quedo sorprendido. Me pregunto qué tanto había oído, así que le dije que todo, que ya conocía su oscuro secreto, el simplemente dijo: _"supongo que no tengo otra opción que borrar tus recuerdos, otra vez". ¿_Qué quiso decir con otra vez?, mis recuerdos perdidos de anoche, acaso fue él, pero por qué, trate desesperadamente de recordar pero él sólo extendió su mano y de un soplido un polvo plateado impacto mi cara.

**N: Al impactar el polvo plateado, Ben se sumergió en un profundo sueño, Dylan lo llevo a un costado de la casa, donde Kevin no pudiera verlo, cuando Kevin salió simplemente se dirigió al auto y se fueron.**

** Al despertar Ben había perdido los recuerdos del día anterior y no solo eso, sentía una profunda necesidad de viajar a Nueva York, así que simplemente tomo un autobús para ir a su destino, cuando subió al autobús una amable anciana empezó a interrogarle sobre su pasado, a lo que Ben informo que su nombre era: Ilan Bennett, que vivía en Nueva York, era futbolista y que estaba perdido, no sabía cómo había llegado a donde quiera que estaba, por la forma en que contaba todo parecía que realmente contara su vida, una vida que no era la suya.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8- Canción del dolor

Cuando desperté lo primero que hice fue llamar a Benji, pero no contestaba, al cuarto intento por fin respondió, pero no era él, era una voz femenina, tarde un tiempo reconocer a quien pertenecía la voz, después de todo no suelo pasar mucho tiempo con ella:

_K: Hola señora Tennyson, ¿Dónde está Benji?_

_S: no tengo idea, supuse que había salido contigo hasta que oí su celular._

_K: ¡QUÉ! pues no, la última vez que lo vi fue anoche, dijo que estaba cansado y se fue a acostar._

_S: pues cuando llegamos Carl y yo no lo vimos por ningún lado, creímos que estaban combatiendo alguna amenaza o algo por el estilo._

_K: pues no, y Ben no dejaría su celular por ahí tirado, ahora que perdió el omnitrix._

_S: porque no le preguntas a Max, sabes lo unidos que son ellos 2._

_K: es cierto, muchas gracias señora Tennyson._

_S: vamos Kevin, no tienes que ser tan formal conmigo, al fin y al cabo pronto seremos familia ¿o no?_

_K: jejeje en estos momentos me preocupa mucho el paradero de Ben, después hablamos de eso señ… Sandra._

_S: bien, mantenme informada._

Salí inmediatamente de la casa y cuando llegue al auto Dylan ya estaba esperándome, me dijo que sintió mi preocupación y supuso que saldría en cualquier momento, que me ayudaría en lo que sea que necesitaba, fue un momento tan hermoso… pronto me reprendí a mí mismo por tener ese tipo de ideas, en especial cuando Ben estaba desaparecido. Al llegar a los cuarteles de los plomeros, Max me vio y sonrió ampliamente, me pregunto por Ben por lo que deduje que no sabía nada sobre su paradero, al informar a Max de lo que sabía su sonrisa dio paso a una gran preocupación, a tal punto que golpeo con fuerza el escritorio del despacho y con la otra mano me acerco un informe:

_K: ¿qué es esto?_

_M: Como sabrás para ingresar a la academia de plomeros primero se hace una evaluación médica, para evitar que los virus infecten a seres de otros planetas, ese es el informe de Ben._

_K: y que hay con eso, este informe dice que tiene perfecta salud._

_M: no solo eso, lee detenidamente las observaciones._

_K: "La evaluación del sujeto muestra niveles anormales de hormonas, que no representan peligro alguno para la salud, considerando que su ADN se modifica constantemente su flexibilidad genética no es de sorprender y su herencia anodita nos llevan a concluir que el sujeto presenta un embarazo. Además de ciertas anomalías a nivel eléctrico de ciertas zonas del hipocampo indican una supresión de recuerdos._

_M: Sabes lo que eso significa._

_K:…_

_M: debemos localizar a Ben lo antes posible, movilizare a los ayudantes para que te ayuden a buscarlo, el resto de los plomeros se concentrara en la amenaza del caos, tú debes concentrarte en hallar a mi nieto._

_K: Benji ha perdido a su prima, a su omnitrix, se ha perdido él y ahora espera un hijo mío, esto no puede ser cierto, por si eso fuera poco una raza interdimencional amenaza con destruir el universo._

_M: Kevin, debes tranquilizarte, lo más importante para ti debe ser encontrar y proteger a Ben y a tu hijo. _

_K: Dylan, por favor, ayúdame._

_M: ¿quién es Dylan?_

_D: soy yo, soy amigo de la infancia de Kevin, un placer conocerle Magistrado Tennyson._

_M: el placer es mío, ¿ayudaras a Kevin?_

_D: así es, pero primero, en estos momentos cual es la emoción más intensa que experimenta._

_M: preocupación, ¿por qué?_

_D: este collar suprime me capacidad de amplificar las emociones, así que sería mejor que no estuviera cuando me lo quite, además también suprime mi habilidad para tranquilizar a los demás._

_M: entiendo, pues es de gran ayuda, así podrá pensar de manera más tranquila._

_D: esa es la idea._

_M: entonces me retirare. _

En el momento que se cerró la puerta, Dylan colocó su mano en mi frente y se quitó el collar, me inundó esa sensación de paz y quietud, pero ahora era distinta, había algo más, su fragancia me resultaba encantadora, su piel era una caricia a mi alma, su rostro era un deleite a los ojos, a pesar de que amaba a Ben más que a mi vida misma, empezaba a ver a Dylan no como un cliente ni como un amigo, sino que empecé a verlo como hombre, era atractivo, amable, siempre sabía que decir y esa paz que me hacía sentir, simplemente era maravillosa, cuando se puso el collar nuevamente la paz dio paso a la inquietud, por Ben, por mi hijo y por este sentimiento que empezaba a nacer en mí, un sentimiento que no podía compararse por lo que siento por Ben, pero aun así me preocupaba, más que todo porque sabía que Dylan podía convertir ese pequeño afecto por él en un amor más grande que el que ciento por Benji.

**_En medio de la noche eterna de mi corazón es tu sonrisa la luz que anima y guía mi alma, por ver esa sonrisa estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida, mi alma y mi corazón. Por eso quiero pedirte un favor, aquí y ahora, envuelto en la desesperación, por lo que más quieras en este universo retorcido, nunca, nunca dejes de sonreir… _**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9- El reino del Caos

**N: En medio de las dimensiones Gwen luchaba por salir, pero lo único que veía era un árido suelo, un cielo oscuro y un cristal plateado que se extendía por lo que parecían miles de kilómetros. Tratando de encontrar una salida o a alguien anduvo siguiendo el muro de cristal hasta que se encontró con alguien, era la persona que menos esperaba ver, era Paradox. Inmediatamente corrió hacia él, parecía pensativo y triste, pero al ver a Gwen se alegró, aunque estando ambos atrapados era una sensación agridulce. Gwen le contó a Paradox lo ocurrido y que no sabía dónde estaba ni cómo salir, Paradox bajo la cabeza y le dijo que no hay manera de que salgan a menos que su captor los libere, pero su captor es nada más y nada menos que el príncipe del caos, para poder ser nombrado como autentico regente debe destruir un planeta, pero en su inmensa ambición quiere inundar el universo con el caos, así sería gobernante supremo de todo. Peor por alguna extraña razón estaba detrás de Kevin.**

_G: ¿y por qué de Kevin?_

_P: no tengo idea, lo único que puede hacer frente al poder del caos es el maná, normalmente mantiene al margen a los anoditas, quizás por eso estas aquí._

_G: pero Ben también es anodita, no tiene todos los poderes pero aun así es capaz de manipular el maná._

_P: Quizás el príncipe no lo vea como una amenaza. O quizás sea…_

_G: para llegar a Kevin. _

_P: Exacto, el príncipe me dijo que atacado a Ben seria su forma de herir a Kevin._

_G: esto no parece tener sentido. ¿Y cómo llego usted hasta aquí?_

_P: Sabes que como viajero del tiempo soy de mucha ayuda en los momentos de crisis, por eso me mantiene aquí, puedo moverme con gran facilidad a través del tiempo y el espacio, eso me permite informar a los anoditas sobre la amenaza del caos, y aunque sea difícil convencerlos tengo todo el tiempo del universo para hacerlo. _

_G: es cierto, pero que era lo que quería decirme Ben, antes de que lo detuvieras._

_P: pues veras, el joven Ben pudo ver el futuro gracias a los pocos poderes de anodita que posee, y vio la amenaza venir, era eso lo que quería contarte o que esperaba un hijo de Kevin, sea como sea, el príncipe del caos no podía permitir que eso se supiera, así que con tristeza debo decir que me vi obligado a detener a Ben. _

_G: p… pe.. per. Pero ¿cómo? ¿Acaso trabajas para él?_

_P: como veras Gwen, en esta dimensión no existe tiempo ni espacio, el príncipe del caos me investigo a profundidad y me chantajeo, no es la primera vez que estoy aquí, así que sabiendo que mi participación en diferentes conflictos ha sido decisiva para el bien del universo me amenazó con mantenerme encerrado para siempre si no lo ayudaba y me mantuviese fuera de esto, pero como verás me encerró de todas maneras._

**N: Gwen sabiendo que el mana era la única fuerza capaz de hacerle frente al caos hizo varios intentos por salir de allí, tratando inútilmente de salir, hasta que se percató de que en ese mundo el único maná existente era el suyo propio, a diferencia del resto del universo donde el maná fluye en cada cosa y cada ser vivo, en esa desolada realidad el maná no existía, aquel muro se mantenía firme, haciendo usó del poco maná que tenía, decidió hacer un último intento, pero esta vez su intención no era destruir el muro, sino crear una conexión con la realidad, con la tierra, que les permitiera salir de allí, reuniendo parte de su maná ahora disperso en esa realidad trato de crear un portal para escapar, pero su intento fracaso, y en su lugar solo abrió un pequeño hoyo hacia Bellwood por el cual pudo ver a Ben y a Kevin entrando a la casa. Gwen cayó rendida, fatigada por su intento, estaba sedienta y hambrienta, lo más extraño de todos es que Paradox empezó a sentir hambre y sed también, así que tomo a Gwen y camino alejándose del muro, y al llegar al centro de la dimensión localizo un hermoso oasis, con una frondosa vegetación y un manantial de agua pura, donde ambos comieron y bebieron hasta la saciedad. Decidieron acampar allí pues no tenían otra opción que esperar, pasaron para ellos días, mientras que en la realidad solo segundos, hasta que Gwen cayó en cuenta de algo importante, todos estos fenómenos raros habían empezado a ocurrir justo antes de la aparición de ese tal Dylan, además Kevin no fue capaz de decirme de donde se conocían, parecía que dudaba, era como sí no lo conociera, de ser así que razón tendría Kevin para ayudarlo… a menos que ese sujeto le diera a Kevin el dinero necesario para el regalo de Ben, por algo como eso es capaz de dar lo que sea, Gwen empezaba a unir aquellos hechos raros bajo esta nueva luz, parecía que todo caía por su peso, el chico nuevo llega, los extraños fenómenos empiezan, Ben se molesta con Kevin por una razón que Paradox le prohibió revelar en relación a ese chico, Kevin se va con ese chico, Ben pierde sus recuerdos y su capacidad de manipular el mana, nos enfrentamos a una extraña criatura débil ante el maná mientras Kevin esta con ese chico… Nuevamente intento hacer un portal entre la dimensión y su mundo, pero al hacerlo abrió un portal que daba a las afueras de la casa de Ben, y de la puerta salió Dylan, así que decidió encararlo y contarle que sabía todo.**


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10- Hasta el fin del mundo

Cuando me recobre, inmediatamente llame a Sandra para informarle lo ocurrido, opte por mantener el embarazo de Ben en secreto para no preocuparla más de lo que estaba. Así que volvimos a la casa de Ben tratando de encontrar algún indicio de su paradero, siendo tan famoso no creí que nos tomara mucho tiempo, pero me equivoque, Ben desapareció sin dejar rastro, ninguno de los vecinos tenía información sobre el paradero de Ben, así que empezamos a buscar en hospitales y estaciones de policía, sin éxito… afortunadamente cuando fuimos a la estación de autobuses escuche a un conductor presumir ante sus incrédulos colegas que había transportado al famoso Ben Tennyson, al escucharlo inmediatamente corrí hacia él, lo tome de la camisa que llevaba y le exigí decirme donde estaba Ben, el conductor estaba aterrado, enmudecido del pánico que le provoco mi repentina actuación, sin embargo Dylan me trato de calmar y calmar al sujeto, cuando los ánimos se calmaron de dijo que era cierto, me indico la dirección donde lo recogió, era frente a su casa, y me dio su destino final, el centro de Nueva York. Dylan y yo subimos al auto rápidamente, encendí el motor y sin consideraciones con los demás pise a fondo el acelerador, rumbo a Nueva York, y empezaba a pensar ¿por qué allí? ¿por qué desapareció tan repentinamente?. Dylan me saco de mis pensamientos, al verme cabecear un par de veces, a pesar de mi cansancio, no quería parar, tenía que llegar lo antes posible, pero Dylan me convenció de que debíamos parar para comer y descansar, así que fuimos a un pequeño hotel, nada lujoso pero aceptable, solo tenían una habitación disponible y para mi mala suerte con una cama, quería encontrar a Ben rápido, así que no quería seguir buscando hotel, fuimos al restaurante que tenía una atmosfera romántica, la razón de que el hotel estuviera tan lleno era por la celebración de una convención de parejas que habían sido reunidas por esos sitios de internet dedicados a buscar parejas, así que habían preparado el restaurante con flores, velas y música suave, aunque Dylan y yo comimos unas hamburguesas, papas y soda bajo ese ambiente Dylan se veía como un ángel, su piel blanca se acentuaba con la tenue luz de las velas, las flores palidecían ante su presencia, por un momento me recordó a Ben, mi Benji, cuando solíamos salir en nuestras primeras citas, Dylan me conversaba pero yo estaba envuelto en mis pensamientos, sentía el intenso deseo de besarlo, abrazarlo, pero tenía que contenerme, ya que en primer lugar era mi cliente y más importante aún estábamos allí por encontrar a Ben. Una vez terminada la cena fuimos a la habitación, la cama tenía un respaldo de corazón, así que rápidamente fui al baño, quería darme una larga ducha de agua fría para calmar así mis pensamientos… al salir de la ducha Dylan estaba ya dormido, en bóxer, sus nalgas se marcaban de una manera majestuosa, un trasero tan redondeado, tan firme, tan bello, de inmediato tuve una erección, con solo ver aquella imagen, podía negar sentir algo por Dylan pero no podía negar la atracción que sentía por él. Así que tratando de pensar en Ben me acosté a su lado.

Cuando desperté Dylan estaba junto a la ventana:

_K: ¿qué ocurre?_

_D: buenos días Kevin, no es nada, solo trataba de entender los eventos resientes._

_K: ¿y a que conclusión llegaste?_

_D: ninguna, si el caos estuviera de tras de esto ya lo sabríamos._

_K: ¿por qué?_

_D: porque su objetivo no sería Ben directamente._

_K: ¿cuál es su objetivo?, necesito saber lo que sepas Dylan._

_D: pues esto deberías saberlo tu mejor que yo, veras, hace milenios el caos era un planeta como cualquier otro, pero sus gobernantes eran malignos y despiadados, destruían planetas por diversión, hasta que su blanco fue Osmos V, en ese entonces tu planeta fue sumido en un profundo caos, la desesperación reinaba y los osmosianos habían caído en crisis, hasta que un osmosiano absorbió a una de las criaturas del caos y así logro identificar su debilidad, es caos solo puede destruirse por el maná, así que recorrió parte de la galaxia buscando a los anoditas, cuando por fin encontró una la convenció de salvar su planeta, Kimara _(la anodita)_ accedió y junto con Kelvin detuvieron a la amenaza del caos, pero no sólo para su planeta, sino para el universo, Kimara permitió a Kelvin absorber su poder, el cual se incrementó en él, permitiendo abrir una brecha interdimencional donde el planeta del caos fue lanzado._

_K: sé que soy osmosiano pero nunca antes había escuchado nada sobre eso._

_D: pues es muy raro, ya que eres descendiente de Kelvin Levin, desde entonces él fue nombrado el rey de Osmos V._

_K: eso responde mi siguiente pregunta, así que el caos esta de tras de mí por lo que hizo mi antepasado._

_D: lamento decirte que sí, pero si se llevaron a Ben te hubieran informado, o al menos no parece lógico, después de todo secuestraron a Gwen y dejaron a Ben, teniendo la oportunidad lo dejaron escapar._

_K: aun así debemos buscarlo, sabemos que por sí sólo tomo un autobús a Nueva York, y si él caos está detrás de mí es cuestión de tiempo para que ataquen a Ben, quizás no sea del todo indefenso pero sin su omnitrix es más vulnerable._

_D: wow, supongo que eso es a lo que llaman amor jajajaja._

_K: sigamos._

Dylan pagó el hotel y seguimos nuestro camino, al llegar al centro nos dirigimos rápidamente a los hoteles, restaurantes, hospitales y comisarias buscando a Ben sin encontrar pistas de su ubicación. Al pasar por mi viejo vecindario divise una casa, mi antigua casa, al parar vi a un hombre trabajando en el jardín de la casa, al verlo, era Ben, salí del auto y corrí hasta él, cuando estaba llegando el hombre se voltea y lo sujeto del brazo, al verme pregunto quién era y que quería, por un momento sus preguntas me parecieron extrañas pero su voz no era la de Ben, al verlo de cerca me percate que sus ojos eran negros, al quitarse el sombrero que usaba para cubrirse del sol vi sus cabellos rubios, no era Ben, definitivamente. Me disculpe con el señor que me informo llamarse Ilan, y que no sabía del paradero de Ben, le comente que esa casa era donde viví de niño, y que en el jardín su madre plantaba rosas blancas y rojas. Dylan se acercó a ver qué pasaba, porque había tardado, así que lo presente ante Ilan, así que nuevamente me disculpe, supongo que mis ansias de encontrar a Ben son tantas que lo confundí a la distancia.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11- Confusión de Amor

Empezaba a caer la tarde, no encontramos ningún rastro de Ben y lo que era peor empezaba a referirme al amor de mi vida como "Ben", ya ni siquiera lo llamaba Benji, esto estaba mal, me sentía confundido, amaba a Dylan pero también a Ben y no podía dejar solo a mi bebe, toda una raza tras de mi cabeza y por si fuera poco mi mejor amiga desaparecida. Llame a Max para informarle lo que sabía y que no habíamos podido localizar a Ben, y ponerme al tanto del progreso del caos, pero solo habían reportes aislados y poco frecuentes, además de que las criaturas del caos solo aparecían y desaparecían, sin causar alborotos ni nada.

Conforme la noche avanzaba decidimos buscar un hotel, pero nos encontramos a Ilan en el camino, en definitiva era muy parecido a Ben, solo que su cabello y sus ojos eran de distinto color, además de que su piel se veía más avejentada, yo le calculaba unos 30 y tantos años, lo saludamos y le comentamos que buscábamos un hotel, al escuchar esto nos invitó a su casa que tenía 2 habitación y un cómodo sofá, al principio no quise incomodarlo pero fue tal su insistencia que decidí acceder, así que subió a la parte trasera del auto y conduje hasta un supermercado para comprar los ingredientes de la cena, como invitados insistimos en que no se molestara, pero el insistió más en hacerlo, nos dijo que adoraba cocinar sólo que pocas veces tenia invitados para quienes cocinar, una gran diferencia entre mi Ben y este hombre, no sé por qué aún tenía la impresión de que era Ben si todo decía lo contrario.

Al llegar a la casa preparo un delicioso menú, se le veía feliz cocinando, mientras tanto Dylan y yo estuvimos en la sala tratando de buscar una solución a la situación, debíamos encontrar a Ben pero no sabíamos por dónde empezar. Después de darle tantas vueltas a nuestras opciones Ilan nos interrumpió para informarnos que la cena estaba lista, una vez terminamos Dylan me informo que dormiría en el sofá, pero inmediatamente Ilan refutó su planteamiento, ya que éramos sus invitados él dormiría en el sofá. A mitad de la noche me desperté exaltado, tuve un sueño horrible donde me veía a mí mismo con Ben a mi lado, cargando un bulto envuelto en sabanillas color escarlata, pero de pronto Dylan aparecía y Ben empezaba a alejarse de mí, Dylan se veía vestido de color blanco junto a mí, frente a una catedral y una decoración lujosa, una nave espacial con un letrero de "recién casados" y un hombre anciano, vestido con majestuosos trajes y en su mano un cetro, junto a él una niña con una almohada roja con encajes plateados llevando dos coronas, las cuales el anciano coloco sobre nuestras cabezas y a la distancia estaba Ben con un niño pequeño, ambos llorando a mares, mi corazón se rompió en mil pedazos ante esa escena.

Este sueño me puso intranquilo así que baje a la cocina por un vaso de agua, trate de ser sigiloso y no despertar a Ilan, pero fue inútil, al llegar a la cocina tropecé con algunos electrodomésticos que causaron un pequeño ruido, lo suficientemente fuerte como para despertar a Ilan, al verme me pregunto si algo me ocurría, le dije que nada pero supongo que mi rostro mostraba algo más por que insistió en saber que me pasaba:

_I: vamos, sé que estás preocupado buscando a tu amigo pero ahora noto que estas más preocupado que antes._

_K: bueno, la verdad es que sí, es que…_

_I: confía en mí, no sé por qué pero quiero ayudarte, de verdad, algo en mi interior me dice que debo ayudarte._

_K: bueno, Ben no es sólo mi amigo sino que es mi novio. _

_I: por eso estás tan preocupado, desde cuando desapareció._

_K: Desde ayer no sabemos nada de él, la última vez que lo vi fue hace dos noches cuando volvíamos de buscar a su prima y mi mejor amiga._

_I: WOW, con razón estas tan preocupado._

_K: eso no es lo peor, sucede que Ben por mescla genética es capaz de engendrar y está esperando un hijo mío, y empiezo a sentir una fuerte atracción por Dylan._

_I: WOW y doble WOW. Las cosas están complicadas para ti, no es de extrañarse que estés tan preocupado._

_K: así es, la verdad no tenemos rastro de Ben y ya no sé qué hacer._

_I: bueno, no te preocupes, después de todo el amor que sientes por Ben es un sentimiento y lo que sientes por Dylan es sólo una emoción, pronto perderá intensidad así que sólo concéntrate en encontrar a tu novio. _

_K: pero no sé dónde buscar._

_I: bueno, si perdiste su rastro aquí en Nueva York y no hay más que decir es posible que allá aquí un lugar que a Ben o ambos les remonte a un recuerdo importante, después de todo tú viviste aquí._

_K: bueno, nos conocimos en una plaza de videojuegos._

_I: porque no inicias buscando allí, quizás Ben paso por allí, siendo un lugar importante para ambos. _

_K: Muchas gracias, eso haré, que descanses._

_I: tú también descansa y deja de preocuparte tanto._

Al día siguiente después de un exquisito desayuno, Dylan y yo partimos en dirección a la plaza en la que Ben y yo nos conocimos, el encargado nos informó haberlo visto, pero que tan repentinamente como apareció se fue sin dejar rastro, nuevamente estábamos en un callejón sin salida.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12- Avances del Caos

Por insistencia de Ilan nos quedamos en casa su casa mientras buscábamos a Ben, él es futbolista así que trabajaba como entrenador de un equipo en una escuela cercana por lo que salía en las mañanas y volvía en las tardes. Veía a Dylan muy pensativo, al punto que muchas veces me ignoraba por estar absorto en sus ideas, al preguntarle en que pensaba me decía que en los extraños fenómenos y la manera de darle sentido a todo, pero que entre más analizaba los hechos más extraño parecía todo. Durante la tarde recibimos una llamada urgente de los cuarteles de los plomeros, varias criaturas del caos habían aparecido por todo Bellwood, pero esta vez no aparecieron solas, sino que todo una horda de 10 de estas criaturas, algunas aladas, otras terrestres y algunas acuáticas empezaron a destruir todo a su paso, así que decidimos volver a Bellwood, quizás no seriamos de gran ayuda para derrotarlas pero al menos podríamos mantenerlas al margen y reducir la destrucción, cuando subimos al auto recordé que había agregado algunos aditamentos para hipervelocidad, que antes por la preocupación había olvidado, así que en unas cuantas horas estábamos de regreso a Bellwood, habíamos dejado una nota a Ilan para que no se preocupara.

Al llegar encontramos a una criatura del caos similar a un pez monstruoso, con largas púas que salían de sus aletas y cola pero con el típico color negro y cara plana con un ojo en medio, empezamos a combatirla, mientras llegaban los refuerzos, para mi sorpresa Dylan parecía ser muy hábil en las artes marciales, gracias a ello logramos hacer retroceder a la criatura, al llegar al cuartel de los plomeros nos entregaron unas armas que empleaban maná, fueron diseñadas especialmente por Azmuth para combatir la amenaza inminente:

_K: ¿y por qué no llamar a los anoditas como refuerzos?_

_M: pues estuve pensando que las apariciones de ayer solo eran un cebo para atraer a los anoditas y sacarlos del camino como hicieron con Gwen._

_K: no lo había visto así, pero tiene mucha razón, pero si van tras los anoditas por que no han ido tras Ben, Ken o sus hijos._

_M: pues como dice Verdona, ellos no tienen la chispa, aunque Ben demostró que si la tenía después de todo, aunque muy dormida, pero la tenía._

_K: así que es una suerte que la chispa de ven volviera a desaparecer._

_M: pues corrimos con mucha suerte._

Empecé a monitorear la zona ya que Max desplego una unidad para la búsqueda de Ben, durante todo ese día no hubo más ataques, parecía que el caos retrocedía, esa noche volví a tener la misma pesadilla donde me veía casado con Dylan y Ben llorando por mi culpa. Me había quedado dormido en el cuartel y cuando desperté exaltado Dylan me pregunto que ocurría, no supe que hacer, ni que decir… no me pude contener más y le dije a Dylan lo que sentía:

_K: verás, yo… como decirlo…_

_D: ¿qué ocurre? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí._

_K: pues yo… estoy enamorado de ti, sé que es extraño pero en estos días has invadido mis sueños y pensamientos_

_D: ¿QUEEEEÉ? _(completamente atónito)_ debes estar bromeando, esto no puede pasar, tú no puedes, no debes enamorarte de mí, acaso olvidas a Ben._

_K: claro que no, sólo que empiezo a enamórame de ti, claro que no pretendo llegar a nada contigo pero quería decírtelo._

_D: yo… no… esto… no… yo… tu… Ben…_

_K: vamos, no te lo tomes así_

_D: necesito estar a solas._

Dylan salió de la habitación, al menos me había quitado esa inquietud del alma, aunque Dylan se veía muy afectado por lo que le dije, volví a mi casa pero Dylan no. Al día siguiente recibí una visita sorpresa, Ilan había llegado a Bellwood, nos dijo que poco después de llegar a la escuela empezó a sentirse mal y la enfermera que trabaja allí le dijo que se tomara el resto de la semana, que las náuseas eran signos del estrés, así que decidió venir a ayudar, en lo que pudiese, siendo yo tan famoso no fue difícil localizarme, así que le conté lo ocurrido con Dylan, extrañamente me sentía muy bien al hablar con él, era tan natural para mí. A las pocas horas ocurrió un evento inesperado, las criaturas del caos volvieron a aparecer, pero esta vez de forma más organizada, como un ejército, al final de la formación una figura encapuchada dirigía a las criaturas, así que le dije a Ilan que se mantuviera dentro de los cuarteles de los plomeros así que lleve a mi madre, a mi padrastro, a mis suegros y a Ilan a los cuarteles y los deje allí mientras me dirigía a combatir la amenaza. Al llegar allí el encapuchado redirigió sus tropas para que me atacaran, usando el arma provista por los plomeros dispare a las criaturas pero aunque el arma los dañaba estos seguían adelante, debía dispararles muchas veces y esa placa plana frente a sus cabezas resulto ser una armadura, debía destruir los cerebros de aquellas criaturas para poder eliminarlas por completo, cuando había logrado derribar a unos diez Azmuth apareció y recogió junto a Max una de aquellas placas para analizarlas y estudiar sus propiedades. La batalla se prolongó por varias horas, con la ayuda de los plomeros logramos derrotar a cientos de esas criaturas, sin embargo no dejaban de aparecer, mientras el encapuchado reía de manera burlona ante nuestros esfuerzos.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13- El regreso de Gwen

Tras varias horas de combate contra las criaturas del caos el encapuchado empezaba a retorcerse de dolor, era inexplicable pero parecía estar sufriendo, dando terribles alaridos de dolor, nadie entendía lo que pasaba, mientras el encapuchado sufría las criaturas del caos se revolcaban en el suelo, como sintiendo lo mismo que su amo. El cielo de pronto se cubrió de nubes, de entre las nubes apareció un portal desde el cual se veía un hermoso lago rodeado de exuberante vegetación, además se escuchaba la voz de Paradox y Gwen, esta última había saltado al portal y alentaba a Paradox a correr más rápido antes de que se cerrara el camino entre la prisión y la realidad, pero no logro salir como lo había hecho Gwen. Inmediatamente Kevin la ayuda a levantarse mientras que la legión del caos retrocede, a pesar de que Gwen fue capaz de regresar, abrir ese canal entre la nada y la realidad la había dejado agotada, por lo que cayo inconsciente, en un sueño tan profundo, Kevin la levanto y la llevo a su auto, de inmediato se encamino a los cuarteles de los plomeros para que ayudaran a Gwen.

Tras realizar múltiples análisis los médicos no encontraron anomalías en su organismo, pero encontraron bajos niveles de energía, había invertido casi todo su maná para abrir el portal que la dejaron en un estado catatónico, del cual no despertaría pronto. Max llamó a su hijo para informarle sobre la aparición y actual situación de Gwen, en menos de media hora los padres de Gwen habían llegado. Dentro de esa reunión familiar tanto Carl como Sandra me interrogaron sobre el paradero de su hijo, así que les dije que estuve buscando a Ben hasta debajo de las piedras pero que las únicas pistas que encontramos nos llevaban a callejones sin salida y que actualmente está siendo buscado por un grupo de elite de los plomeros y que estando Gwen inconsciente y Ben sin su omnitrix no había forma de localizarlo y llamar a Verdona sería ponerla en grave peligro además de que Max no permitiría que fuera involucrada en esta pelea. Sandra simplemente abrazo a su esposo y una horrible sensación oprimía mi pecho ante esa escena, me hacía mucha falta Ben, más de lo que creía. Así que decidí salir investigar un poco más sobre la nueva amenaza.

Después de varios intentos fallidos de recoger información me dispuse a localizar a Dylan, cuando lo encontré estaba en un bar, junto a él varias botellas de cerveza vacías, por momentos considere dejarlo así, pero se veía tan deprimido que no me perdonaría dejarlo así:

_K: no creí que te afectaría tanto mi declaración._

_D: esto no debería pasar. _

_K: vamos, después de todo no hemos hecho nada malo._

_D: aun así esto está mal…_

_K: pero porque te afecta tanto._

_D: esto arruina todo._

_K: a que te refieres, seguimos siendo amigos._

_D: pero esto no era como me lo esperaba._

_K: bueno así es la vida, llena de sorpresas._

_D: así es pero…_

_K: vamos nunca paso nada._

_D: ¿y qué pasara sí Ben se entere?_

_K: bueno esto sólo lo sabemos tú y yo…_

_D: no sé cómo veré a Ben a los ojos._

_K: ya te he dicho que no hemos hecho nada malo._

_D: y si llega a enterarse…_

_K: bueno entre Ben y yo no hay secretos, si se lo cuento yo quizás no lo tome tan mal._

_D: ¿eso crees?, me va a odiar_

_K: claro que no, Ben no es rencoroso, además quien se enamoró fui yo._

_D: no quiero causarles problemas._

_K: descuida, igual Ben y yo peleamos frecuentemente._

_D: en serio._

_K: así es, pero siempre nos reconciliamos._

_D: wow, espero algún día tener lo que ustedes tienen._

_K: jejeje es difícil de saber, el amor es extraño, en un principio creía que amaba a Gwen pero quien en realidad me atraía era Ben._

_D: así, Ben es tu primer amor._

_K: pues en realidad si, nunca ame a Gwen, sólo fuimos grandes amigos, y que hay de ti, ¿amas a alguien?_

_D: yo te amo pero no puedo dejar que eso arruine mis planes._


	14. Chapter 13-2

Capítulo 13.2- Abismo de Amor

_K: ¿planes? ¿Qué plan?_

_D: shhhh, es un secreto_

_K: Dylan por favor, dime de que hablas_

_D: de mi plan, en serio creíste esa tonta escusa de estudiar la vida_

_K: pues sí… yo…_

_D: papá tenía razón, después que te paguen bien haces lo que sea sin preguntar_

_K: lo sé, y a veces me odio por eso_

_D: si, debe ser por eso que peleas tanto con Ben_

_K: así es, hago muchas idioteces por dinero_

_D: tu avaricia te llevara a la tumba_

_K: lo sé, soy un idiota. Ben se merece alguien mejor_

_D: no digas tonterías, Ben y tú deben estar juntos_

_K: parece que le tienes mucho aprecio a Ben_

_D: es lógico, que esperabas_

_K: bueno, con todo lo que ha pasado no esperaba que lo quisieras tanto_

_D: eres un tonto, Ben es una persona muy especial para mí y mi plan_

_K: tu plan secreto… ¿y por qué Ben?_

_D: no es Ben, es a quien ama Ben_

_K: te refieres a mí_

_D: así es, a través de Ben se llega a ti_

_K: y cuál es el objetivo de tu plan_

_D: te dije que es secreto… pero te involucra a ti más que a nadie_

_K: ¿y porque a mí?_

_D: jejeje es un secreto, pero no te preocupes, te amo así que no te lastimaré_

_K: ya deja de decir tonterías_

_D: no me molestes_

_K: vamos Dylan, estas muy ebrio_

_D: y que… hago con mi vida lo que yo quiera_

_K: te llevare a casa_

_D: bien, tengo sueño_

A que planes se refería Dylan, su presencia en la tierra era para estudiar a los seres humanos, quizás quería evitar involucrarse, es sabido que al estudiar poblaciones se debe tratar de involucrarse emocionalmente lo menos posible para no contaminar la información, aun así sus palabras me parecieron raras, cuando quedo inconsciente lo lleve al auto, lo acosté en el asiento trasero y lo lleve a casa, cuando llegamos lo lleve a mi cuarto y como la noche era calurosa decidí quitarle algunas prendas a Dylan para que durmiera más cómodo, procurando contener mis impulsos así que le quite el pantalón y la playera, dejándolo en bóxer solamente y me fui a dormir al sofá de la sala.

Dylan despertó aun ebrio y me despertó a medianoche, estaba en boxer y quería un vaso con agua, así que fui hasta la cocina y sin darme cuenta me siguió. Yo también estaba en boxer, el calor era insoportable. Tome un vaso y me serví agua helada, fue tan refrescante. Serví un vaso para Dylan, al girarme para llevárselo tropecé con él y el agua empezó a recorrer su hermoso cuerpo, fue tan excitante que no pude contener mi erección. Su boxer blanco había quedado translucido con el caer del agua, delineando suavemente su cadera y sus genitales, era hermosa aquella escena, pero debía contenerme por Ben. En aquel momento las palabras de Dylan resonaban en mi cabeza: **_"te amo, así que no te lastimaré"_**

Rápidamente me gire, para ocultar mi excitación y volver a servir el vaso con agua que Dylan pidió. Extendí la mano para que él tomara el vaso, cuando sentí que lo había tomado giré la cabeza y espere que saliera de la cocina. Era increíble pensar que esa tontería me hubiera excitado tanto, quizás es ese cuerpo tan parecido al de Ben el que me atrae inexplicablemente a Dylan. Pero, sin importar lo que fuera no debía dejarme llevar, mi corazón le pertenecía a Ben, y ahora que espera un hijo mío, menos lo puedo olvidar, se lo duro que es crecer sin un padre y no iba a permitir que por mis deseos estúpidos sufriera mi hijo lo que yo sufrí.

Este capítulo se lo dedico a Tigre de Plata, espero te guste más mi historia ahora XD


	15. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14- Despertar de Gwen

A que planes se refería Dylan, su presencia en la tierra era para estudiar a los seres humanos, quizás quería evitar involucrarse, es sabido que al estudiar poblaciones se debe tratar de involucrarse emocionalmente lo menos posible para no contaminar la información, aun así sus palabras me parecieron raras, cuando quedo inconsciente lo lleve al auto, lo acosté en el asiento trasero y lo lleve a casa, cuando llegamos lo lleve a mi cuarto y como la noche era calurosa decidí quitarle algunas prendas a Dylan para que durmiera más cómodo, procurando contener mis impulsos así que le quite el pantalón y la playera, dejándolo en bóxer solamente y me fui a dormir al sofá de la sala.

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano, mis padres aun dormían ya que según supe después se habían quedado hasta tarde acompañando a los Tennyson y a Ilan, el cual se pasó la noche en la casa de los padres de Ben, con todo lo ocurrido había olvidado por completo que Ilan estaba en Bellwood, y como mis padres aun dormían fui a la cocina para preparar café y algo para desayunar. Cuando estaba terminando de comer entra Dylan algo apenado y me pregunta que había pasado anoche, así que le di un resumen de los eventos, al decirle que estaba en bóxer por lo caluroso de la noche dio un suspiro de alivio. Nos dirigimos entonces al cuartel de los plomeros, Gwen seguía inconsciente así que decidimos seguir monitoreando la actividad del caos, pero nada aparecía. De pronto una gran explosión dio inicio a una alerta roja, eran las criaturas del caos nuevamente, esta vez sin su jefe, partimos inmediatamente con las armas listas para la acción, estuvimos combatiendo por varias horas cuando de pronto el maná rodeo a las criaturas las lanzo hacia el aire y bajo ellas grande picos de maná aparecieron, al caer las criaturas murieron inevitablemente, la responsable de esa acción era Gwen que al fin había despertado del coma, ya había recuperado su energía.

Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado, un anillo de maná rodeo a Dylan y lo suspendió en el aire, Gwen estaba furiosa, trate de averiguar que pasaba:

_K: ¿qué estás haciendo?_

_G: no dejes que te engañe, Kevin, él está detrás de todo esto._

_D: Te equivocas, yo estoy de su lado_

_G: no mientas, se bien lo que tramas._

_D: no es lo que crees._

_K: Gwen por favor déjalo explicarse._

_G: no dejes que te engañe, Kevin._

Nuevamente aparecieron las criaturas de las sombras, por lo que Gwen soltó a Dylan para encargarse de derrotar a esas criaturas, Kevin la ayudo y en pocos minutos lograron eliminar al ejercito del caos, compuesto por centenares de monstruos. Cuando todo había acabado voltearon hasta donde estaba Dylan, quien seguía con las manos en su estómago a causa del estrujón que le había dado Gwen, estaba de rodilla, incapaz de huir, así que Gwen se convirtió en anodita y empezó a recolectar energía, Kevin desesperado trato en vano de hacer a Gwen entrar en razón, Kevin vio que Dylan aun llevaba el collar por lo que se preocupó mucho al ver como la ira dominaba a su amiga. Cuando la esfera de maná había llegado a un diámetro de un metro Gwen estaba lista para lanzarla, Kevin trato de ponerse frente a la energía y Dylan pero sin ninguna complicación Gwen lo logró quitar del camino, lanzando la esfera de energía, a pocos metros de impactar al inmóvil Dylan algo se coloca frente a él, que logró detener la esfera de maná antes de que impactara a Dylan. Un destello de luz intenso segó tanto a Kevin como a Gwen, cuando recuperaron la vista Dylan había desaparecido.

Gwen me comento su teoría, y de verdad era lógica, no fui capaz de contradecirla, todo apuntaba a que Dylan era el enemigo, así que decidimos volver a los cuarteles y empezar la cacería, Dylan podría llevarnos ante Ben… Ben… eso me recordó que estando Gwen despierta podía rastrear a Ben sin problema, así que utilizando sus poderes logro localizarlo, su ubicación me desconcertó completamente, estaba en los cuarteles de los plomeros. Al llegar allí vi a Ben, no pude contenerme y corrí a abrazarlo, era él, en serio era él.

_G: me alegra mucho que estés bien pero debemos rastrear a Dylan._

_B: ¡NO! Dylan no es inocente, Gwen por favor confía en mí._

_K: pero que dices Ben, todo apunta a que él es el villano._

_B: sé que así parece pero no lo es. Veras Kevin recupere todos mis recuerdos y aunque hay ciertas cosas que me desconciertan sé que él es inocente._

_D: Así que recuperaste todos tus recuerdos…_

_B: así es, y eso es lo primero que me desconcierte, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

_D: para protegerte._

_K: protegerlo de qué._

_B: bueno, hasta cierto punto es cierto, sabes Kevin estuve estos días feliz y tranquilo lejos de Bellwood y todo estos acontecimientos._


	16. Chapter 14-2

Cuando desperté, estaba recordé los eventos del día anterior. Quería volver a hablar con Kevin por lo que me dispuse a ir al cuartel de los plomeros. Una vez allí me encontré con el señor Max, que me informó que Kevin no se encontraba en las instalaciones, me dio incluso la dirección de Kevin pero preferí quedarme charlando con él. Le pregunte acerca de los eventos recientes, ya que suponía una amenaza seria para el mundo y al escuchar los detalles me di cuenta que era más serio de lo que pensaba. Sin querer me había involucrado en una situación muy grave y aunque me gustaría ayudar no tengo habilidades extraordinarias que les ayuden.

_I: Señor Max, me encantaría ayudarles pero creo que sería más un estorbo que una ayuda_

_M: descuide Ilan, y llámame Max. Esta situación es demasiado complicada para muchos_

_I: pero debe haber una forma de solucionarla_

_?: Claro que la hay, pero es casi imposible de lograr_

_M: Azmuth, ¿por qué dices eso?, ¿cuál es esa solución?_

_A: una raza extinta de una galaxia muy distante_

_I: dijo usted que es casi imposible, pero no del todo imposible. Podrimos intentarla_

_A: así es, por eso traje esto _

_M: el omnitrix, ¿tienes el ADN de esa raza en la corriente Coldon?_

_A: afortunadamente sí, pero el problema es que los Selenios son una raza cuyos poderes son tan complejos que tomaría años para comprenderlos y controlarlos, no bastaría con que Ben se transforme_

_M: pero con la tecnología galvan podrías hacer un clon o algo que nos ayude_

_A: por su puesto, pero el tiempo está en nuestra contra y la solución más rápida que puedo dar tomaría al menos 2 años terrestres._

_I: para ese tiempo ya todo habría acabado y seria en vano_

_A: eso me temo, sin embargo empezaré a trabajar en ello_

_M: la tierra solo sería el inicio, no es así Azmuth_

_A: eso me temo, Max, quizás salve algunos mundos, pero la tierra esta condenada_

_I: Wow en ese caso, será mejor que vuelva a casa y disfrute los últimos días de vida_

_A: jamás entenderé a los humanos, aceptar de esa manera la aniquilación… me extraña que no se hayan extinto ya_

_M: Azmuth, por favor deja aquí el omnitrix, no salvara la tierra… pero al menos nos puede dar más tiempo_

_A: lo sé, por eso lo he traído conmigo_

_M: muchas gracias Azmuth. Ilan, podrías llevar esto a la sala principal y ponerlo sobre la máquina frente a Gwen, luego presiona el botón azul_

_I: de acuerdo Max_

Así que este aparato es el aclamado omnitrix, no parece ser algo tan extraordinario pero he visto en las noticias e internet tanto sobre este aparato. Me dirigí hasta la habitación principal, poco antes de llegar allí vi a Gwen, decía que debía detener a Dylan, que él era el enemigo, que debía evitar que se saliera con la suya, luego se fue rápidamente de allí. Esos comentarios me habían dejado confundido, Dylan… el enemigo, esto no podía ser cierto. Absorto en mis pensamientos tropecé, el omnitrix voló por los aires, yo caí al suelo con los brazos extendidos y aquel aparato considerado el arma más grande del universo quedo en mi muñeca.

_O: daño genético detectado, inicio del protocolo de reparación_

_I: ¿daño genético? Pero que está pasando, debo quitarme esto_

_O: ADN reconocido, iniciando reparación genética. Daño leve en el hipocampo, iniciando reparación._

_I: pero qué demonios está pasando_

Quede segado por la luz emitida por el omnitrix, pero ahora lo recordaba todo muy bien… yo no soy Ilan, Soy Benjamín Kirby Tennyson. Ahora recordaba todo, a Dylan, mi visión, a Kevin, Gwen… debía detener a Gwen, Dylan no es el enemigo, pero por alguna razón ella cree que si lo es. Debo evitar que haga una tontería y lastime a un inocente. No puedo permitir que dañen a Dylan, jamás me lo perdonaría. Con XLR8 podría encontrarla rápidamente, así que active el omnitrix y busque a XLR8.

_O: nuevo ADN encontrado_

_B: ¿pero qué?_

_O: nuevo ADN encontrado, ADN en formación_

_B: no sé qué este pasando pero debo salvar a Dylan_

_O: esa función no está disponible _

_B: vamos omnitrix funciona_

_O: nuevo ADN encontrado, ADN en formación, iniciando protocolo de restructuración genética_

_B: ¿qué? no importa, has lo que quieras pero conviérteme en XLR8_

_O: esa función no está disponible. Nuevo ADN será cambiando con todas las muestras de ADN almacenadas_

_B: si, si has lo que sea, déjame transformarme_

_O: para iniciar combinación habrá la corriente Coldon, seleccione un alíen cualquiera_

_B: XLR8, XLR8, XLR8 funciona maldita chatarra_

_O: abriendo corriente Coldon, combinación genética terminada, funciones restauradas_

_B: por fin, bien, es hora de ser héroe. _


	17. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15-Verdades

_D: por cierto, ¿dónde estuviste?_

_B: con ustedes jajaja, son Ilan Bennett o al menos lo fui, recuerdas que dijiste que debía tomar esto _(señalando la botella que Dylan le había dado), _pues no la tome así que mi cuerpo empezó a envejecer, mi voz cambio, mis ojos se oscurecieron y mi cabello se aclaró._

_K: pero por que no nos dijiste nada… ¿recuerdas todo eso?… _

_B: descuida Kevin, sé que no fue culpa tuya. Pues en esos momentos no lo recordé, cuando desperté después que Dylan borrara mis recuerdos por segunda vez sentí un intenso deseo de ir a Nueva York, hasta el lugar donde nos conocimos, de allí mi cuerpo cambio y empecé a vivir en tu antigua casa, sin saberlo, fue como si mi mente creara una nueva identidad._

_D: supongo que al suprimir tus recuerdos te cree un trastorno de fuga disociativa… disculpa._

_B: descuida, lo que me lleva a la siguiente duda, ¿qué fue esa conversación que escuche entre tú y Gwen después que desapareció?_

_G: ¿a qué conversación te refieres? Desde que quede atrapada en la nada no me he podido comunicar con nadie, salvo una vez que abrí un pequeño portal inestable._

_D: si, trate de sacarte pero el portal se desvaneció, y esa conversación fue con tu yo del futuro._

_B: no digas más, puede ser peligroso, Paradox me advirtió que no dijera nada sobre eso._

_G: pues Paradox y yo estuvimos atrapados juntos, solo que él no logro salir cuando yo salí, me dijo que Dylan lo amenazo para que mintiera o lo eliminaría._

_D: yo en ningún momento hice contacto con Paradox, de hecho se me hace extraño que no me reprendiera…_

_G: estaba atrapado junto conmigo, fuera de tiempo y espacio así que sus poderes quedaron neutralizados, y siendo honesta nunca dijo Dylan… dijo el príncipe del caos._

_B: en ese caso explícate._

_D:… bueno, si no hay de otra, mi verdadero nombre no es Dylan Relevart Emit, príncipe de Selene, soy Dylan Kelvin Levin Tennyson, príncipe de Osmos V._

_K: que quieres decir, con eso…_

_B: es nuestro hijo Kevin, en serio no lo notaste… conocías ese apellido Kevin._

_K: pues sí, ¿por qué?_

_B: Relevart Emit… es traveler time… time traveler… viajero del tiempo_

_K: O.o pues no lo había notado…_

_D: pues así es, vengo de un futuro alterno, donde el caos logra matar Kevin, así que nunca te conocí, quise cambiar la historia, Gwen siempre estuvo en desacuerdo con ello, me decía que podía empeorar las cosas pero quería tener a mi papá junto a mí…_

_ K: _(abrazando a Dylan) _se lo que es vivir sin un padre, si hubiera podido habría hecho lo mismo que tú por mi padre._

_G: entonces quien es nuestro enemigo._

Mientras Kevin y Dylan se abrazaban una extraña figura encapuchada apareció, antes de salvar a Dylan había logrado que Azmuth me regresara el omnitrix, ambos estábamos espiando la lucha, cuando vi a Gwen a punto de atacar a Dylan mi instinto logro desbloquear mis recuerdos, aún conservaba el antídoto, al beberlo mi cuerpo recupero su antigua apariencia así que rogué a Azmuth que me permitiera usar el omnitrix, al dármelo me transforme en Tortutornado para bloquear el ataque de Gwen. Ante esta aparición me convertí en Frio y logre quitarle la capucha, un pequeño ser humanoide estaba allí, de piel blanca y ojos amarillos, con pequeñas marcas en su piel, de color rojas, que no eran moretones sino parte de su piel, estas marcas hacían en su cabeza redonda y grande una especie de corona. Aquel era el verdadero enemigo, el pequeño hombrecito enfureció y ataco a Kevin, pero Gwen logro atraparlo, incapaz de moverse Kevin se acercó a él, estaba dispuesto a matarlo cuando logre contenerlo, le pedí a Dylan que usara su poder y calmara al hombrecito, Dylan se quitó el collar, al tiempo que yo sujetaba a Kevin, cuando se quitó el collar la furia de Kevin aumento, Dylan coloco su mano en la frente del hombrecito y yo coloque mis labios en los de Kevin, lentamente se fue calmando, hasta que sus manos se aflojaron y se apoderaron de mi cadera, su lengua juguetona empezó a bajar por mi mentón, mi cuello y encontró mi oreja, me encantaba cuando hacia eso, estábamos tan cegados por la pasión que no nos dimos cuenta que el hombrecito se había calmado, hasta que Gwen nos dijo que buscáramos un hotel si queríamos seguir con eso. Al calmar nuestros ímpetus vimos al hombrecito llorando, estaba arrepentido de lo que había hecho, dijo que nunca más volvería a pasar y libero a Paradox, acto seguido Gwen lo libera y el hombrecito corre hasta Kevin y lo toma de la mano, la agitaba con tal animo que me resulto gracioso, estaba agradecido con Kevin que aunque el reino del caos estaba aliado del universo estando allí vivían tranquilos y sin preocupaciones, de hecho todo había cambiado para mejor desde que fueron encerrados.


	18. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16- Partida

Cuando todo estuvo solucionado, Paradox informó a Dylan que debía marcharse a su tiempo, así que Dylan le pidió a Paradox un par de minutos para habar con Kevin.

_D: lamento haberte engañado._

_K: descuida, me alegra saber que mi hijo es tan determinado y fuerte._

_D: pues ahora que tendré a mis dos padres sería mejor persona._

_K: espera, pero si cambiaste el futuro, tu deberías desaparecer y ser remplazado por el nuevo Dylan._

_D: técnicamente pero al combinarse las muestras de la corriente Coldon y mi sangre osmosiana me hicieron por decirlo así un ser único, por encima de las leyes espacio tiempo, por eso Paradox no me ha forzado a irme, sabe que no puede._

_K: eso suena increíble, mi hijo es el ser más poderoso del universo._

_D: jajaja haces que me avergüence… pero la verdad es que no puedo pagarte…_

_K: olvídalo hijo, y en cuanto a lo de enamorarme de ti pues ahora es un poco incómodo así que estamos a mano, supongo._

_D: jajaja descuida muchos dicen que me parezco mucho a Ben, aun así tengo algo para ustedes._

Dylan me entrego una caja plateada con decoraciones verdes, después se fue a despedir de Ben y Gwen y se marchó a su tiempo. Al abrir la caja vi lo que quería decir Dylan con tener algo para nosotros, era el regalo que tanto anhelaba conseguir para sorprender a Benji.

El día de su cumpleaños lo llame temprano, lo lleve a almorzar a un romántico restaurante mientras Gwen y los invitados se reunían en la casa de Ben para su fiesta de cumpleaños. Cuando la fiesta había logrado llegar a su cumbre decidí que era el momento apropiado, me puse de pie, en medio de la multitud y lleve a Ben conmigo, allí frente a todos le anuncie a Ben que mi regalo para el en su cumpleaños era una hermosa casa a unas cuantas cuadras de allí, y que la fiesta continuaría en la nueva casa de Ben (y mía obviamente), al llegar allí los invitados siguieron con la fiesta hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando por fin el cansancio logro echar a los últimos invitados y quedamos juntos los dos fuimos a la alcoba principal, donde una hermosa cama con sabanas verdes nos esperaba, tome a Benji por la cintura y lo lleve entre besos hasta la cama, allí en medio de la noche, solamente iluminado por la luz de la luna llena saque de mi bolcillo un anillo de plata, con una esmeralda y le dije a Ben:

_K: Te casas conmigo amor_

_B: Kevin… por supuesto que quiero casarme contigo._

_K: verdad que no te lo esperabas._

_B: por supuesto que no._

_K: pero si nos vamos a casar quiero pedirte que no vuelvas a leer mi mente, sabes que me gusta sorprenderte._

_B: así que lo sabes._

_K: hace unas semanas sin querer te escuche hablando de eso con Gwen._

_B: lo siento amor, no volveré a hacerlo._

_K: descuida, Dylan me dio la idea, me regalo estos dos anillos, está bien sí los usamos en la boda._

_B: son hermosos, claro que está bien, por cierto Dylan está algo inquieto, ha empezado a patearme._

_K: enserio, Benji, me haces el hombre más feliz del universo._

_B: no creo que seas más feliz que yo._


End file.
